Agricultural implements, such as seed distribution machines towed by tractors, are often employed to distribute materials such as seeds, fertilizers, pesticides, other chemicals, and other materials along the ground as they travel. Commonly, slurry of a given material is separated into finely-granulated particles and then distributed in a highly controlled manner (e.g., one particle at a time) by one or more meters that are positioned at different locations along the implement.
Seed distribution machines generally include a laterally extending toolbar that supports a plurality of parallel planting units (also known as row units). The toolbar is typically coupled to a tractor or like vehicle through a frame suitable for towing the planting assembly along a field. Each row unit includes a seed meter to dispense seeds at a controlled rate into a seed furrow as the meter is advanced above and along the seed furrow during operation. One such seed metering assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,638 assigned to Case Corp., Racine, Wis., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference for the purpose of general background information. Generally, seeds are delivered to the metering assembly from a seed reservoir located on the row unit or, alternatively, from a smaller container fed from a large centralized reservoir used to feed all or a portion of the row units.
Air pressure differential seed meters, which are commonly known as air seed meters, are generally of two types, the first being a positive pressure type meter, and the second relying upon negative pressure or a vacuum. A positive pressure air seed metering mechanism includes rotating disc defining apertures extending therethrough that are sized to retain one or more seeds to be planted. The metering mechanism is connected to an air pump that blows air into the seed chamber and onto the surface of the disc. The high pressure caused by the air pump creates a high pressure in the chamber that forces seeds from a seed mass into the apertures where they are retained for subsequent release into the seed furrow as the seed member rotates. Vacuum seed meters typically include a vacuum source coupled to a separate chamber on the opposite side of the seed disc from the seed mass in the metering assembly. The vacuum pressure communicates through the disc apertures, and is sufficiently strong to draw the seed mass into the seed disc apertures. The seeds are held in the apertures until the disc rotates the seeds to the seed discharge area of the metering mechanism.
Some seeding machines have pneumatic, seed-on-demand, delivery systems in which the row unit seed reservoirs are automatically refilled with seed as needed from a main reservoir. Pneumatic, seed-on-demand, delivery systems automatically direct seed from a main seed reservoir to a plurality of individual row units. Each of the individual row units has an auxiliary seed reservoir for receiving the seed, a seed meter for metering the seed from the auxiliary seed reservoir, and a furrow opener into which the metered seed is deposited. A fan is used to create pressurized air that forms an air stream on which the seed is carried to the row units. These systems automatically replenish the auxiliary reservoirs as needed.
Pneumatic, seed-on-demand, seeding machines and other systems employ two large central seed reservoirs: one located on each side of the main frame. In these seeding machines the left seed reservoir supplies seed to all of the row units on the left side of the seeding machine, while the right seed reservoir supplies seed to all of the row units on the right side of the seeding machine. To this end, seeding systems employing centralized reservoirs require a large number of hoses to transport the seeds from the central seed reservoirs to the individual row units. This configuration of the seed distribution machines requires the seed delivery hoses to take sharp turns of up to 180 degrees, which inhibits the seed flow. These sharp turns create inefficiencies, add resistance to the seed flow, require extra supports to contain the hoses, and greatly reduce the cosmetic appearance of the machine.
In many cases, these systems have advantageously been designed to collapse into a position providing a reduced profile to facilitate transport between seeding operations, for example, over a road. Such systems typically include a small toolbar that is supplemented by a pair of wings that extend beyond the toolbar to provide the desired span across which the row units are arranged. These wings are typically connected to the frame or toolbar through a pivot and can be rotated to collapse the wings against the frame to provide the reduced profile. However, to provide for a full range of wing motion between the extended and collapsed positions, the hoses must have a large amount of excess length.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a system and method for seed delivery that does not require the hoses to take sharp turns. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have a system and method for an adjustable seed delivery system that does not require a significant amount of excess hose length to facilitate a full range of motion.